A Very Special Agent
by DragonMasterNinja
Summary: A mysterious girl with no name. An agency ready to investigate. And a happy Leroy Jethro Gibbs? *rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

_A particular marine looked down at his wife, who had just given birth to their second child. The man stared at his wife, lovingly. The first born child looked at the baby excitedly, happy to have a new sibling. The wife was exhausted, however, the husband was about to leave for his next assignment and she wanted to spend her last two days with him. As the nurses renters to room, the husband and child were ushered out of the room so the nurses could check on the baby and wife. As they sat on the nearby bench, the child feel asleep on the fathers arm. The father soon followed suit._

 _The morning the man was to ship out started much like any other. The man woke earlier than the others. He prepared breakfast for his family as he would every time he was going to leave for his ship. The first born woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. The mother awoke the the noise of the child awaking. The baby soon followed suit. As they are their breakfast, they talked. They spoke of the future, as well as the fathers assignment. As they began to finish their meal, a noise was heard. The father got up, grabbing the nearest thing, a kitchen knife. Motioning to the family to stay quite, he moved into the next room. Soon, a noise was heard. A fight broke out in the living room. Soon, the sound of a chair hitting a body played through the house. The intruded managed to knock the husband out. When the intruder entered the kitchen he grabbed the six year old at knife point. The woman didn't dare to move a second man came into the kitchen, hiring the wife's head hard enough to daze her. The first man ran, grabbing the baby, and breaking through the kitchen window. The second man grabbed the nearby cell phone before running out. Before long, the woman was able to get back up. The child ran to check on her father, who was also beginning to get back up. The parents made eye contact soon realizing what had just gone down._

 _"Daddy what happened?"_

 _"They took your sister. I will find her. I promise you that."_

 _It was that afternoon when the father left on his ship, and a few months later when he heard his wife and daughter were killed._


	2. The Beginning

"How long have I been here?" My voice was little more than a whisper. I wish I could move from here. It's impossible, I know. I have been kept in this tiny space for so long, my hands and feet bound. He comes so much. He beats me and I can hear others nearby. Probably four or five. Maybe more. I think I'm six. But I'm not sure. I can't even remember a time when I could see the sun. I wonder what it would be like. This hole I'm in is almost always completely dark. Is it a hole? It may be a box. I don't even know if I have a name. He does not need one.

"Wait. He's back." A frown crossed my face. Footsteps neared my prison. Fear rose. I could almost feel the pain to come. My prison opened, a small sliver of light entering the space.

"Here's another one Jethro." What? This voice was new. Another, tougher voice followed.

"Whatcha got, Duck."

"Alright now. Let's get you outta there and untied." It was the closer voice. He pulled me out of the cramped space as gentle as he could. I was surprised. I have never been treated gently. The light burned my eyes. I was used to only seeing slivers of light.

"Hey kid." The tougher sounding man spoke again. "Ya got a name?"

"Umm..." It was about now when my eyes adjusted to the bright light. I saw the two men glanced at each other before turning back to me.

"Hey, do you know who you are?" I shook my head, afraid to speak. The tougher sounding man had a slightly larger build that's the other. His dark hair was greying. His eyes were a piercing blue. I could see grief hidden deep inside as well as something that made me trust him. The other man had a similar build, was slightly shorter and had dark brown hair. He had equally shocking blue-ish green eyes but wore glasses. His eyes revealed a man who liked stories and had a kind disposition. The taller man was removing whatever it was that bound my hands and feet while the shorter one began to check up on me. After a few moments, he looked to the taller man.

"Jethro, she's not like the other children we found, this one has not seen the light of day since almost the day she was born. She is small, malnourished. I would estimate for her to be around the ages of five or six. This reminds me of the time when-"

"Duck. The girl."

"Well, I won't know too much until I can do a full check up." This Jethro nodded quietly, almost as if to acknowledge the fact but then move to the next subject.

"Can we get an ID on this one, Duck?"

"Well, DNA testing has proven to be reliable, so if she's in any system we should be able to identify the poor girl." Jethro took his coat off and wrapped it around me before picking me up.

"Make sure the others all get home safely. For now, I'll watch this one." Duck just nodded. I was taken to what I think is a car and placed in the back. He placed a strap around me and I flinched.

"Hey now. It's alright. This ones made to keep you safe, not to keep ya from moving." He got in the front part soon after and we left.

Eventually, we pulled up to what seemed to be a large house. I was let out and led inside. He brought me to a room I had not seen before.

"Ok, let's get you cleaned up." I looked at him in confusion. He went over and started putting a bunch of water into the large container on the floor.

"It's called a bathtub. Ya need a bath. You're filthy. Come on, it won't hurt ya." I hesitantly stepped towards him and he gently removed my tattered clothes before placing me in what he called the bathtub. He then proceeded to pour water on my head and scrub various parts of my body. By the time he was done, the once clear water was a murky brown. He then asked me to stay put and went to grab something. He came back a few moments later and laid a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Here. These should fit. Take that towel, dry yourself off, then put these on. I'll be right outside." I nodded, swiftly but clumsily putting on the new clothes. I walked out of the room to see him standing right outside the door.

"Ya ready?" I nodded. "Come on." He left and I followed. We got near the door and he told me to sit. He put something on my feet before we went back to what I now know to be a car.

"They're called shoes."

"Hmmm. Really."

"You spoke." He seemed pleased with himself. "You don't seem to like anyone, trust anyone. So why choose now to talk to me?"

"Eyes."

"My eyes? What about them."

"I can tell you're a kind person. Though you're hiding your pain away."

"How'da figure?"

"I dunno. I can just tell." He smiled. I wonder why. "Why's that funny?"

"Ahh. Ya just remind me of someone."

"Oh. Ok." We rode in silence for the rest of the trip before arriving at a gate. Another man walked up to the car and asked a few questions before letting us pass. Soon after we pulled up to a large building, and exited the vehicle.

"Come on. We got a few things to do."

"Hmmm. Ok." I got out and he led me into the building.

"Whoa." I was amazed. We had just stepped out of this moving metal box and Jethro just laughed at my amazement. I kept finding new things to stare at as we went down the hall. We entered a large room next. There were metal tables lined up in the center.

"Hello again." It was the one that was called Duck.

"Ya ready, Duck?"

"Why yes, Jethro." He turned to me. "You can call me Ducky." He held out his hand. I just stood there, slightly behind Jethro. After a few moments, Jethro kneeled down and spoke to me.

"Nervous?" I nodded just slightly. "Well, don't be. Ducky's one of the people I trust."

"Ok, but you stay." I mumbled.

"Alright." Jethro picked me up and sat me on one of the tables. Ducky went over to another table and grabbed something before returning to me. By this point Jethro was sitting beside me, his arm was held around me protectively.

"What's that? There in your hand." My voice was still quiet.

"This is the first of my tools that will help us determine who you are, my dear."

"But what's it called?" I asked?

"This part is a needle," he motioned to the end, "the rest of this is a syringe. I'm just going to take a bit of blood and then we're going to send it upstairs for a bit of testing."

"Will it hurt?" I ask, my voice was growing stronger.

"Only a little, and only for a moment." I suppose there was some fear in my eyes as Jethro held me just a bit tighter.

"Hey now. Don't worry." He paused a moment. "See, it's all over." I looked back over to Ducky who now had the syringe full of blood.

"When..."

"That's the mystery." Ducky stated as he placed a colorful strip on my arm. He cared for the other cuts and scrapes as best he could before turning back to Jethro.

"We should know in two to three hours Jethro." He nodded before we went back to the metal box.

"It's called an elevator, kid." Everything was so new to me. I was lost in wonder.


End file.
